


Sacrosanct - Hurt

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1449]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee struggles with being the one who fired the shot that killed the guy who wanted to commit suicide by cop.
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1449]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS-drabble lj collection





	Sacrosanct - Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/19/2003 for the word [sacrosanct](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/04/19/sacrosanct).
> 
> sacrosanct[ sak-roh-sangkt ]  
> adjective  
> extremely sacred or inviolable:  
> a sacrosanct chamber in the temple.  
> not to be entered or trespassed upon:  
> She considered her home office sacrosanct.  
> above or beyond criticism, change, or interference:  
> a manuscript deemed sacrosanct.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #665 Suicide by Cop.

“Why do people do this, Tony?” Abby asked as she patted McGee on the shoulder.

“Suicide by cop?”

Abby nodded, continuing to rub McGee’s shoulder as he moaned at that term.

Tony shrugged. “For some people their ideals are so sacrosanct that they would rather die than face the possibility that they might be wrong.”

“That’s so sad.” Abby hugged McGee tighter to her.

“He didn’t even move,” McGee whimpered.

Abby patted him on the back and mouthed to Tony, “Will he be ok?”

Tony nodded and then to McGee he offered, “He was ready to die, Tim. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Then why do I feel like I did.”

“Because unnecessary loss of human life always bothers those in law enforcement, whose job is to preserve human life.”

“Does it get easier.”

“Not really and you wouldn’t want it to, but you do find ways to make it hurt less. Like with any pain it loses its effect with time.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. Hopefully I'll get more written between now and then. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
